Goggle Robo
- A giant robot that is comprised of three giant vehicles that combine when the command "Go! Go! Change!" is given. Its main weapon is the and it destroys monsters with its finishing attacks like the and the . Its other weapons and attacks are the claw anchor, the rocket punch, the top weapon, the , the , the , the , the Goggle Cutter bladed gauntlet, the Goggle Shield, and the Goggle Mata-Moscas (ゴーグルフライキラー''Gōgurufuraikirā'', used in episode 29). It also uses enhanced vision called the . Components Goggle Jet - Goggle Red's mecha. It is stored in the Goggle Container 1, with wings retracted. It forms the GoggleRobo's head and chest. It can shoot down Deathfighters, but Ken'ichi can also outmaneuver them. Since it is a jet, it can take off while the Gogglecaesar is in flight. Appearances: The complete series, The Movie & 199 Hero Great Battle. Goggle Tank - GoggleBlue's mecha. It attacks with a retractable missile launcher. It forms the GoggleRobo's arms and back. Appearances: The complete series, The Movie & 199 Hero Great Battle. Goggle Dump - Goggle Yellow's mecha. It has a rectangular cavity in the back. It forms the GoggleRobo's legs. Appearances: The complete series, The Movie & 199 Hero Great Battle. Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Goggle Robo, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Goggle Robo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Goggle Robo fought alongside Victory Robo and Sun Vulcan Robo to destroy Cleaning Minister Kireizky. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. . Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Goggle V, Goggle Robo appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Cockpits Goggle V Red Cockpit.png|Goggle Jet cockpit Goggle V Blue Cockpit.jpg|Goggle Tank cockpit Goggle V Yellow Cockpit.png|Goggle Dump cockpit Behind the scenes Recognition Goggle Robo is featured as #83 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes '' eyecatch.]] *Goggle Robo is the first three-piece mecha and the first mecha with three individuals controlling the mecha. (due to Goggle Black and Pink controlling Gogglecaesar) This foreshadows all teams with individual mecha (from Great Five) as well as the typical three-member mecha combination (starting from Live Robo) *This is one of the few mechs with individual components for Rangers that do not correspond with the Ranger's number: while Goggle Jet is in container 1 (which matches Akama's designation on the team), Goggle Tank is container 2 and piloted by Aoyama (who is 3 typically) while Goggle Dump is container 3 and piloted by Kijima (who is 4). Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} Category:Giant Robo Category:Dai Sentai Goggle V Category:Mecha (Goggle V) Category:Three-Piece Combination